Under Stars On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Shyra Rhoades
Summary: When Draco Malfoy and Billie Joe Armstrong meet one day, little do they know that they will embark on a journey to find themselves amongst the pain and loss in life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Shyra: This was a wacky yet amazing idea my cousin and I had. Please leave comments and let me know how I'm doing on it. Just to let you know, there will be snogging and shagging involved in this story. I really hope you will enjoy it as much as we do. Any songs used in this will be credited at the end of the chapter it is used in. Also, some of the personal life of Billie Joe Armstrong had to be guess work because research proved to be vancant of those facts. Draco Malfoy's home life and some veiws may not match those that J.K. Rowling first planned but-we have changed them for the purpose of this fanfiction. I LOVE TOM FELTON!3

**A/N:** Saint Jane: Thank you for taking the time out of your oh so random lives to read our fanfiction, which we came up with in the California redwoods. I am Saint Jane and you're probably familiar with Shyra and her writing. Combined we are super awesome epic writers that sometimes have typos and things that make no sense and if you are not a fan of Billie Joe Armstrong or Tom Felton, you can kiss Mike Dirnts bass.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Green Day(although we would love to) nor do we own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy(darn it!)

**GREEN DAY AND TOM FELTON ROCK OUR SOCKS!**

* * *

**Under Stars On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

Chapter One: Shine Down

Draco had known that the summer between 5th and 6th year would change everything. But, never once had he thought that the Dark Lord would ask him to become one of his followers. Draco remembered the grimy smile on the Dark Lord's face and his father's look of pleasure as the dark mark had been burned onto his arm. Draco pulled on the ends of his sweater. He hated being forced to wear these muggle clothes. But, he had to stay in hiding with his father until school began. His father had brought him to this god awful muggle town called Oakland, California to hide from the ministry after what had happened with Potter and Dumbledore.

_That stupid Potter, _Draco thought as he felt the fabric burn the mark on his left arm. _He always seems to run my life. Now, because of him, I've been forced to become the one thing I hate the most-the son my father always wanted._

His feet pounded on the asphalt as he turned the corner to the small park. Up ahead, he could hear loud strumming and a soft mellow voice. Draco slipped behind the park sign as he pushed a lock of his white blonde hair behind his ear. A boy around Draco's own age sat on one of the swings with his back to Draco. The rest of the park looked deserted but was filled with life from the boy's smooth voice as he sang.

The boy had spiky black hair with razor cut bangs that had been angled over his right eye. His orange flannel was blowing back unbuttoned in the wind revealing his green mountain dew tee-shirt. Draco stepped foreword to listen better. He felt his foot slip as he fell face first on the ground.

"Staring down the barrel of a 45-" the boy stopped playing as Draco hit the ground. Draco let his gray eyes slide up to meet his companies green ones. Both of their faces turned a slight pink as Draco stood up dusting himself off. The boy held the guitar in his left hand loosely as he ran his right hand through his hair. "Oh. Looks like you caught me singing."

"Sorry." Draco said as he stepped back behind the sign a little. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Where are you from dude?" The boy asked picking up on Draco's obvious accent. He set his guitar lightly against the swing-set bar.

"London. My dad's here on. . . business." Draco said as he mindlessly picked wood off the back of the sign.

"I'm Billie Joe." The boy said stepping forward with his arm out. Draco placed his hand lightly in Billie Joe's and shook it.

"I'm Draco." He said with a slight nod. "Are you from around here?"

Billie Joe nodded with a smile before he looked at the darkening sky. "Um, I should actually start heading home now."

"Yeah." Draco agreed absentmindedly.

"Um, maybe you might wanna come too?" Billie said quickly.

"Don't you think it's a smidge dangerous to let a person you don't even know into your house?" Draco said with a small smile purging onto his lips.

"You just have one of those faces you can trust. Ya know?" Billie Joe said with a shrug.

Draco's eyes turned icy towards him as he felt his arm burn. He pulled the fabric down farther on his left sleeve."You shouldn't trust people so easily."

"I'm a teenager." Billie Joe said with a smile. "It's the way we are, right?"

Draco looked at the ground stunned. Billie Joe was surprisingly unaffected by Draco's stare. He has actually been kind to him in a way other than fear.

"Draco?" Billie Joe called pulling Draco out of his thoughts. Draco turned to see Billie Joe standing a few feet away down the road. He smiled and motioned his head away from the park. "You coming?"

"Um." Draco said before nodding and following Billie Joe.

"So how long have you been in town Draco?" Billie Joe asked once Draco had caught up with him. He swung his guitar gently with each step.

"Since summer began." Draco said as he watched the rhythm that Billie Joe walked with. It seemed so natural and relaxed unlike his own. Draco's step was forced to look graceful.

"Are you staying here long? It might not seem like a great town," Billie Joe said as he turned to corner at the first street. " But, with the right kinda friends-it can be a blast."

Draco nodded slightly without replying. For some reason, Draco felt comfortable around Billie Joe. There was just an instant connection between the two of them. Draco was working out why he was feeling like this. It was a feeling he'd never felt before. But at least it kept his mind off of his father and being a death eater.

"Hmm..." mumbled Billie Joe, "I wonder if Mike's home."

"Is Mike your brother?" Draco asked.

"Nah," said Billie Joe in a low tone, "but he's kinda like a brother. Ya know? He had no where else to go so he moved in with me n' everyone."

"Everyone? And does your Mom care that he lives there?"

"Nah. I'm the youngest of seven childeren. My mom doesn't care what I do or who stays for X amount of time. Once when I was eight, my friend gave me a haircut it was like the opposite of of a mohawk but worse. When I got home I walked into my mom's room and said hi. All she said was 'Oh god. Billie Joe what the hell did you do to your hair. Nevermind. Just go watch TV or something' So i watched Thunder Cats with my sister." Billie Joe laughed softly.

"You have it easy. If my father see's me slip up even once, it's like i've gone to hell and back again." Draco said as he looked at the ground and then back at Billie Joe. "Is your father like that?"

"No. He was the best dad ever. If I got in trouble it would only be for ten minutes or so. Definately not as severe as your dad. I lost him though. I was ten." Billie Joe started to cry softly as he continued to walk.

Usually, Draco would be disgusted and would probably just walk away with a sick smirk on his face, partially because Draco was taught by his father that muggles where filty and terrible since he was young, but this was different. Billie Joe was different. Yeah, he was nice to Draco, but wasn't he still just a muggle. Draco could never be friends with a muggle. But then of course he had never wanted to be a death eater and so all Draco could think to do in this moment of, basically, shear panic was comfort him.

* * *

_This is absoulty humiliating,_ thought Billie Joe to himself. _I shouldn't be crying. Not infront of him. But who is he and why do I care so much? _His mind was reeling with questions that seemed to enter his mind faster than a rapid tsunami.

Suddenly he was caught in Draco's embrace and his eyes burst open in shock. His gutair fell to the ground and it was, suprisingly, undamaged.

He was frozen where he stood as he felt the pale teens arms around him. He couldn't blink although the tears still flowed from his green eyes like warm waterfalls falling against red rocks.

Finally, Billie Joe found the will to hug Draco back. His senses were exploding-it was like he was drowning in a swimming pool of pins and needles, but it felt alot better than what someone would imagine.

As soon as the moment came it had passed. Draco's face was beat red which obviously meant he was as embarrassed as Billie Joe was. Billie Joe wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I'm really sorry, dude. I have no freaking clue what came over me." Stuttered Billie Joe as he slowly picked up his guitar from the cold concrete sidewalk.

"It's okay. I know exactly how you're feeling. My father ignores me all the time. He's acts as if i'm not even there, but he's the only thing I have to look up to and trust. It's so difficult, but I have to press on." Draco said as he pulled down on his left sleeve. Billie Joe noticed that seemed to be a habits of Draco's.

Billie thought that he should start walking again, so he swiftly turned on the corner of Campbell and 16th as Draco struggled to catch up. Billie Joe was reminded of something his mom had once said, 'When Billie Joe gets nervous, he's faster than Superman on his way to save Louis Lane.' A pretty far-fetched analogy in Billie's mind, but accurate.

Soon, they arrived at a red two story house, the paint was faded and it almost looked pink. The finish of the door was also in bad shape, but it was decent enough. Billie liked it all the same. He dug through his pocket for the key to the door, but it was already unlocked.

Billie stepped back for Draco to get in through the door. He walked with him up the stairs to Billie's room where they ran into his sister, Marci, on her way to the stairs. She said a quick goodbye and left.

"Is it normal for her to leave so fast?" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah. No one really wants to be here when my mom's husband gets home" Billie Joe said as he opened his door which was spray painted black and littered with bumper stickers and band logos. The look of confusion on Draco's face made Billie Joe assume that Draco wasn't into music.

He watched Draco stare in amazement at the walls of the room. The artwork spraypainted onto the black and red background, the random posters and sayings pasted all over, a televison on a rolling cart was set infront of a beat up old bed with a cheap bed spread; definately not what Draco was used to.

"Crash land wherever, I have to wake up the bear if he's still home. You can put on a tape or whatever." Said Billie Joe as he swept through the doorway to the bathroom mirror.

He was still red as a fire engine, so he decided to stick his head under the sink and try to get a little less color from his cheeks. Besides, he hadn't washed his hair in ages. After leaning on the sink for a few seconds he went a few doors down to Mike's room and kicked the door a few times.

Mike groaned which meant he was half awake. At least he wasn't dead. Billie opened the door slowly, waiting for something to be thrown at it like usual. Nothing today.

"Goodmornin' starshine. The demons say hello." Whispered Billie.

"Tell em' they can kiss my bass." Groaned Mike in a groggy tone as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Hey, when you get finished with your morning rituals, can you come over to my room. I found something in the park today. He's brittish so don't use too much Califonia slang. K dude?" Said Billie as he slipped out of the door frame and back into the hallway. Then a clatter came from the otherside of the door causing it to close. Delayed reaction.

Soon enough Billie returned to the room to see Draco searching through his mix tapes. He was shocked to see the look of puzzlement on Draco's face. It was if he hadn't even seen the damn things before. At least they weren't falling off the shelf again. Billie decided to watch as Draco picked out what he wanted.

"Having fun?" said Billie in a sarcastic tone after watching for a short while.

Draco jumped and dropped the Ramone's tape he was holding. Billie picked it up and popped in in the player.

"Stayin' true to your country I see. You a big punk fan?" Asked Billie as he sat on the bed.

"I can't listen to that kind of music. My dad says its rubbish. The most I listen to is the music my school choir sings." Replyed Draco quitely as he stood akwardly next to the tapes.

"Then allow me to school you in the ways of punk rock and the revolution of music." Billie smirked in an evil sort of way, but his eyes still had that spark of light that showed he was kidding.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Shyra: Okay. I know this first chapter is short but I want and need some reviews. Haha. Just let me know what you think. PLEASE! Thanks alot for reading. I will update again as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the song 45. It is by Shinedown. :)

**

* * *

**

**Lyrics for songs used:**

45 by Shinedown

Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

_[CHORUS]_

Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe

_[CHORUS]_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Shyra Rhoades: Sadly we didn't get any reviews. :( Please let us know how you like our fanfiction! We are working really really hard on it and want it to be amazzing! :) Comment please. It helps the writers feel more accomplished.

**A/N:** Saint Jane: We worked on this for days and it took FOREVER to come up with the whole concept of chapter two and we tried to stay as true to each character in the story but its so hard!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, we own nothing. :(

**Chapter 2: Magic Powder**

After about an hour, or what seemed like an hour, Draco was almost sick from the headaches he'd accquired from the massive amounts of loud music emmitting from the curiously good sound of the speakers. Although he's discovered that he actually had a slight taste for this music, it was becoming too much to handle. He finally decided to say something.

"Um, Billie?" Draco intrupted, "This is all very... cool... and you seem to be having the time of your life, but can we maybe do something else now?"

Billie stopped the tape that was playing and hit the eject button. Then he sat down next to Draco as Mike walked in.

"Perfect timing, huh? Is this what the cat dragged in?" Said Mike as he waltzed over to Draco looking at his hair before saying, "Hmmm, graying early?"

Draco would usually blow up in Mike's face for such a comment, but he just stayed still with an no more than a simple awkward look on his face. Inside he was furious, but all he could do was hide it.

_Why in bloody hell can't i tell this prick off? Why am i frightened at the thought I might give this stupid muggle a bad impression. He's nothing! Nothing at all! _Draco's mind was exploding with silent screams. He pulled his sweater sleeve down even more almost revaling his entire shoulder. He didn't care though, but Mike took notice to it. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mike was curious as to what he was hiding. With his kind that spelled trouble.

Draco was right. Mike tackled him, meddling with the sleeve trying to see what was underneath it. It was mass hysteria; Draco was fighting back with his right fist keeping his left arm hidden underneath his back, Mike was asking what was underneath the sleeve repeatedly trying to tear it off at the seam of the sholder, and Billie Joe was trying to pull him off screaming at Mike to knock it off. Draco managed to get him off after the sleeve was infact torn, but still was attached enough to hang loosely to the rest of the sweater. He wanted to use magic so badly but they were in hiding. He would betray his father and the Dark Lord for even considering preforming magic and letting the ministry know where they were., so he simply stormed out in silence while Mike was lying on the bed in a state of confusion.

He over heard Billie Joe shout at Mike but couldnt't quite make out the words before he was already out the door. Unaware that Billie Joe was running to him, he kept his steady stride back towards Raimondi Park which was a bit of a redundant choice for Draco to escape to because Billie Joe was local and probably knew every shortcut to enter that park when Draco knew nothing about it. He went to the only place he really knew. Just like before, he stood behind to park sign. He could hold anything back anymore. Emotions eruppted in the form of warm tears. _Your too weak. Your a total failure and a disgrace to all that have faith in you! I'm ashamed to call you my son. _His father's voice rang in his head, it drove him mad.

"Why Me!" Draco screamed as his knees hit the ground, his hands tugging at his beautiful white hair, "Why is it me who has to have this? Why do I have to be this person I never wanted to be?"

He was desintagrating from the thought of what he had become. It was destroying him from the inside out. He wanted to blame Mike for the pain he was feeling but it was his Father that was to blame. He was more jealous of Mike than angry at him. Soon enough, the screams slowly turned to silence in his mind and in his words. He decided to give up with the small protest of his mark and just stared at the ground in agony.

"Draco!" Billie Joe called, "Where are you?"

He couldn't reply even if he wanted to. The Dark Mark silenced him. It was burning worse than before. Was it a warning to disreguard these emotions? Draco had no idea but he wished that the burning would stop.

Suddenly he heard the sound of Billie Joe's shoes pounding against the pavement towards him. The steps slowed as he got closer to Draco. He could hear nothing else. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The closer they came, the more Draco felt, bothered, by them, but they were still comforting in a way. Soon they stopped. He slowly lifted his head to see Billie Joe's black converse. His gaze didn't break from the shoes as he slowly arose from where he was kneeling.

He put his hands in his pockets looking ashamed and beaten from the inside out. He felt like nothing. Like a piece of dead earth underneath the sidewalk. But when he looked up at Billie Joe and his smiling face, he felt complete. Like he was God himself.

"You've been crying... Here," Billie Joe placed his hand on the side of Draco's face and whiped the tear off gently with his thumb, "now no one can tell."

Billie Joe blushed and ran his hand through his wet hair. The look in his eyes was one of a rebel with a cause. What was his cause?

"I'm sorry about Mike. He's a bit of a bitch, literally. He gets like a dog when I bring someone around."

"Hey! Two Dollar Bill! What up?" Shouted the greasy looking long haired boy from across the street.

"Is he talking to you?" Asked Draco curiously.

The boy ran over to Billie Joe.

"Hey, um, I need some supplies, I ran out yesterday when all the guys were over. I got a forty and some magic dust. Can I get the premo?" Said the boy.

This was a whole different world to Draco. Magic dust? What did he mean by that? Was this a muggle town or not? Is it some kind of slang for something? Draco was so confused.

"Ummm," Billie Joe turned to Draco, "I hate to ask you this, but can you go back to the house and ask Mike for the premium stuff? 20 rolls. Tell him it's for Jack. Wait a minute though."

Billie turned back to Jack. "Gimme the stuff and i'll give you what you want."

Jack dug through his pockets and pulled out two tewnty dollar bills and a plastic bag filled with white powder which Draco had no clue as to what it was.

"Draco, go get the stuff okay?" Billie handed the bag and money to him. "Give these to Mike."

Draco walked away wondering one thing. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Billie felt bad that Draco had to be apart of this because he obviously wasn't from the slums. But he couldn't leave Jack alone with Draco. He was obviously hitting the bottle today.

"So how long do ya think Blondore will be with the stuff?" Asked Jack in a paranoid way

"Mike'll probably get it over here so it should'nt take long. And his name is Draco, not Blondore." Billie Joe said defensivly.

Jack was the bully type, and Billie knew that. He would take any excuse to beat the crap out of someone. but he was too paranoid today. Usually on the days he was sober, which are thankfully rare days, he would beat the shit out of anyone, especially Billie Joe, if they even look at him wrong. He thought he was tough and smart and a chick magnet but it was all a dream he had when he was 13 and even more stupid than he is now.

Sure enough, Mike came back with a small cardboard box filled with the "premo stuff." That was code for a little less than a gram of weed and mostly cheap tobacco. Better to be safe than get thrown in the slammer. Jack was a big blabber mouth.

Billie Joe couldn't help but notice the lack of Draco, but if a deal with Jack fell through, it would be worse than, well, defeating the firelord with no pants.

"Yes!" Shouted Jack as he grabbed the box and started to run like a lab rat for cheese, "Thanks, Bill! Your a freaking legend!"

He was a victim of addiction. _Thank god that's not me anymore. _Billie Joe thought to himself. He never wanted to be that monster again. Ever again.

Now that the deal was done, it was Scooby-Doo Mystery hour as Mike calls it when he looks for something. In this case a blonde brittish boy was the subjuct of the chase.

"Mike," Billie Joe said in an impatient way, "where's Draco?"

"No idea." Mike said with a shrug as he looked around the street. "He must've stayed back at the house or something."

Billie Joe gave Mike an exasperated expression before heading back towards the house. "Mike, what the hell did you leave him there alone for?"

"He said I need to hurry because you were alone in the park with some greasy dude." Mike said with a chuckle. "When he said that I knew it was Jack. I didn't want you to get pumbled again."

Billie Joe sighed as he came up to his house. He found that Mike had left the front door opened when he left the house-he knew Draco would've been polite enough to close it. Billie Joe instantly ran up to his room where, to his comfort, Draco was looking through the tapes again. Draco looked up at him as he walked into the room and gave him a slight smile. Billie Joe smiled back as he walked over to Draco.

"I thought you didn't wanna listen to music anymore." Billie Joe said as he looked at the tapes next to Draco.

"I had to keep myself busy. I didn't want to be a bother at the park." Draco said smiling, then suddenly, his face dropped. Billie Joe turned around to see Mike standing at the door. Mike came in and plopped down on Billie Joe's bed. Draco's eyes turned slightly vancant as he held lightly to his left sleeve. Mike smiled evily at Draco, obviously messing with him. BIllie Joe knew that Draco couldn't tell when Mike was kidding and when he was serious-almost no one could. Billie Joe sat on the bed next to Mike and looked at Draco. He stood by the tapes akwardly with his torn sleeve exposing his slender shoulders. Billie Joe blinked his eyes a little and looked away from Draco.

"Um. . . So what do you guys wanna do now?" Billie Joe said looking between the two other boys. Draco looked at them and shrugged.

"I'm new here." Draco said silently. "I have no clue what there is to do."

"Um. . . Well." Billie Joe said looking at Mike for help.

"Hey Blondie." Mike said with a smile. "You have game halls where you're from?"

Billie Joe looked at Mike then at Draco who shook his head and appeared to know what they where talking about.

"Well then," Billie Joe interjected. "I think you will have to come with us to the greatest ones in all of the world. Hopefully you keep up with him. I know its hard for me after three years of it."

Draco nodded and looked at Mike uncertainly as he tried to fix his sleeve. Billie Joe smiled at him and walked over to his closet. He picked up a dark red hoodie that was on the floor and tossed it at Draco.

"Keep it." Billie Joe said with a smile. "I've got plenty and yours is practically ruined."

Draco nodded and gave Billie Joe a slight smile before dissapearing into the bathroom and closing the door.

He emerged in a short amount of time wearing the hoodie unzipped showing off his tight black v-neck shirt. Billie Joe felt stunned as he tried to fight off the heat rising in his cheeks. Draco seemed not to notice as he adjusted his shirt gently. Mike though gave Billie Joe a few nudges with his elbow and laughed.

"Looks like someone might be developing a crush." Mike whispered so low only Billie Joe could hear. Billie Joe's cheeks reddened even more before he hit Mike in the back of the head. "Ouch. Hey, it's not a bad thing. You can fall in love with anyone in the entire world! It makes it even better that he's briitsh."

"Shut up, you little idiot." Billie said instictively.

Billie Joe's cheeks turned as red as a tomato as Draco looked at the both of them. He'd obviously heard nothing of their conversation, but Billie Joe still felt akward knowing that he was standing there the whole time. Draco smiled slightly.

"Are we going to go?" Draco asked looking at the two boys. Billie Joe regained composure quickly and nodded his head slowly before the three boys headed out of the house.

It didn't take long to get to the arcade. It was as "well used" as every other buliding in Oakland, but Billie always lived in an enviornment such as this. He glanced at Draco and the smirk on his face said it all. He was a rich kid.

Mike ran into the arcade like a kid looking for a chocolate fountain in a giant candy store. Billie Joe couldn't help but laugh, Draco giggled along with him. Draco's ace suddenly turned red but soon got over it as they casually walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Shyra Rhoades: Woot Woot! Two in one day! :D I hope you readers are enjoying this as much as we are. :) If so let us know. ;) And if not let us know too. :)

**Chapter 3: The Departure**

After a few hours, Mike was finally able to depart from the pinball machine. Draco definatly wasn't the best at pinball and spent a while cursing at the machine wishing he could hex it.

"If it doesnt take magic to operate the infernal things, it must take a rocket scientist, which that dunder head is obviously is not." Draco said with a laugh. It was his way of talking about wizardry without him revealing it completely.

"Who are you calling a dunder head?" Mike said with a fake pout.

All three of the boys laughed vigoriously.

When they arrived at the park there was a man standing at the park sign but he wasn't that recognizable from a distance. They got a bit closer when Draco finally realized it was his father.

"Draco," said Draco's father promptly. Draco's face was filled with terror at the sound of his voice, "Your coming along with me. I have important matters to discuss, with everyone."

Draco quickly turned on his father's heel staying close as they walked back to thier temporary apartment near the better side of town. It was still terrible but it was all they had at the moment. Before Billie Joe was out of eyeshot he threw him a sideways glance and he looked as if this was a befuddled dream. Draco rapidly looked forward once more, because he didn't want another unnessacary burise on the back of his head.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot, Lucius started explaining exactly why he had interupted the 'tom foolery' as he called it.

"It's about The Dark Lord." Draco flinched slighty at the words. Lucius went on, "He's returning to the United Kingdom to conceal his location. We have a feeling the ministry knows of our location."

"Are we going t-to leave a-also?" Stuttered Draco nervously.

"No. We are the cover. So we are to stay in this filthy muggle town until the season ends. A small price to pay to protect our Dark Master."

Draco shuttered. He was forced into being a death eater. All he wanted to do was take it all back. To berid of the wretched mark but he couldn't remove it. It went all the way to the bone.

As they returned to the temporary home, he peered in the window to see his aunt Bellatrix dancing joyfully as usual. It made him sick. She usually danced when she carried out any of Voldemort's plans. This was one of them, which made it even worse. He felt sick to his stomach as he entered the doorway. A strange feeling came around him that he wasn't sure of. His father seemed to have an air of arragonace around him that was greater than usual.

"Oh, Draco. You can pack your trunk and leave. We have no use for you now. Just don't think about leaving the city." Lucius smirked and moved into the room where Bellatrix was giggling and twirling. She seemed to look at him in a way that mad his blood chill. He hated her and wanted nothing more than to spit at her dancing feet. Instead, he went upstairs to do as his father said. When he entered his room he was shocked to find all of his things where already packed on his bed. A note was on the trunk that said;

_No tranfiguration on your muggle clothes. No transfiguration at all. Magic is useable but nothing huge. Anyway there isn't any room so we voted you out. Proven to be worthless to the Dark Lord you have no place in this family. _

_-With uncontainable hatred_

_Auntie Bellatrix_

He was furious and headed to the room his Aunt was in. He shoved the note in her face.

"What the bloody hell is this about?" He said as he clenched his fists at his side. His Aunt smiled grimmily.

"What do you mean, dearest?" She said with a slight sarcasm in her voice.

"You can't just toss me to the street!" He said angrily. His father came into the room followed quickly by his mother. "I'm not worthless!"

"The Dark Lord has decided that you are not right for the job, Draco." Lucius said as he stepped next to his sister-in-law. "He said you are only a threat to his hiding."

"It's only 3 weeks until I return to Hogwarts." Draco said with fear in his eyes. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Who knows." Bellatrix said with a smirk. Narcissia stepped foreward.

"You are kicking him out Lucius." She said with a plea.

"I will do as the Dark Lord wishes." His father said with a snarl.

"I won't let you." Narcissia said hugging her son against her. "He is our son."

"Narcissia," Lucius said as he reached for his wife. "You know better than to come between the Dark Lord and his wishes."

"I will not back down." She said firmly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at his wife's heart. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Draco's mother fell limp to the floor as he found himself face to face with his father's wand. He could see no sorrow in the eyes of his mother's killer.

"Boy, I suggest you leave before you suffer a fate worse than hers." He said in a low voice. Draco scowled as he felt tears srping into his eyes.

"How could you?" He yelled as he stepped towards his father. "She was your wife!"

Draco knelt next to his mother's pale figure. Her eyes were frozen in fear and her mouth was in an O of shock. Draco fixed his cold eyes then on his father. "You're a monster!"

Draco felt the cold sting of his father's hand and is hit his cheek. He looked to the ground and let his blonde hair slip in his eyes. He couldn't let his father see him cry, but a tear slipped down his nose and onto his mothers forehead. Draco felt his entire body lifted off the ground at the neck by his father. He squirmed and yelpped as his front side slammed into the wall.

"Get out of my house boy!" Lucius said with a snarl. "You are worth nothing here or anywhere else! You are no son of mine."

Draco felt his feet hit the ground as hot blood started to come out of a small cut on his forehead. He felt a slight bruise forming on his cheek as he stood up. He gave one last look at his father; a pleading look wishing for the love that he'd never gotten from him. Feeling defeated, Draco left the house dragging his trunk behind him. The low toned mocking laughs of his family hit him like a bullet through the heart. The only one who he felt resonably accepted by was with his mother, but she was gone now. There was only one place he could think to go.

* * *

After the strange incedent at the park with Draco, Billie Joe and Mike went back to the house to talk about nothing and blast music until Marci got home. Billie Joe was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, listening to Mike drawl on and on about pointless jokes and stories. He didn't mind the babbling anyways. It almost put him to sleep, but then a knock came at the door.

Billie rushed down the stairs, almost falling on the way down. Out of the coner of his eye he saw Mike rushing after him. He didn't really care either way. He unlocked the dead bolt as quickly as he could but when he opened the door, he wanted to lock it again.

"Hey kid," said the sleeze ball Billie Joe was forced to call 'Dad' although he ws far from a father figure, "is your mom home yet? I got a suprise for her."

"No," Billie Joe said fighting the urge to punch the alcoholic bastard in the face, "she said she wouldn't be home until 10."

"Okay then, is anyone else here besides you and Mike then," he said with a slight scowl, "Marci mab-"

"Nope she probably went to see Kyle" Billie Joe cut him off trying not to make eye contact.

He kicked his muddy boots to the oppsite side of Billie Joe (for once) and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. It made Billie Joe want to vomit right then and there. It's strange how hatred can do that to a person.

Just as Billie and Mike headed up the steps, his 'dad' interjected "I saw the strangest thing on the way home. A little pale boy with white hair was cryin' on a trunk or somethin'. He said your name. Ya know anyone like that? Oh and he was playing with a stick too. What a little retard."

This was a real reason to punch the fucker in the face, but he wouldn't dissapoint his mom like that. He ran out the door and he seemed to go faster than the roadrunner at a glance. He knew where Draco would be. Sure enough he was under the park sign, staring at a stick.

It took at least five minutes for Draco to acknowlege Billie Joe. He quickly stashed the stick in a compartment of his trunk. Billie thought it strange. Why was it so freaking important. He disregaurded the thought and sat down next to Draco. Draco kept his face angled to the ground so that his blonde hair fell into his face.

"Hi," Draco said in a nervously tense voice, "um, I hate to ask this," he cleared his throat and continued to speak, "I have no where else to go. I got tossed out. I -"

"Stand up." Billie Joe said firmly. He grabbed the trunk and started wheeling it towards the house. "Welcome to the house of the abandoned and lost. Also known as my house." Billie turned back to smile at Draco, but Draco was staring at the ground, looking depressed.

Billie Joe took his hand and started walking back. They were both beat red. After awhile Billie let go of it, but it was still pretty embarassing. The weird thing about it was he didn't want to let go.

When Billie Joe opened the door, his step dad was still laying on the couch like a bum. Draco's white-blonde hair probably caught his eye enough to question who he was. Billie joe disreguarded the comment and silently got the case upstairs to his room.

"You are going to have to stay in here until i can talk to my mom, see if we can get you one of the rooms." Billie said trying to move things out of the way.

"That's fine. I can sleep in a coner if you want me to. I'm just glad i don't have to be on the street." Draco said with a bit of a laugh and stared at the floor.

"Draco, I can tell your a bit out of you element." Draco suddenly looked up with wide eyes and blushed a bit brighter. Billie Joe gasped at first sight of his face. His entire left side was purple and had dried blood that had trickled from a cut just below his hair line. "Um, Draco...What happened to you?"

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and looked away scared. Billie sat next to him quickly and pushed his blonde hair back. Draco's hair was as soft as it looked and Billie Joe had a hard time pulling his hand away. He then let his fingers touch Draco's scab slightly. Draco jerked away quickly and jumped off the bed. He walked to the other side of the room and wrapped his arms around himself hugging his small frame.

"Draco," Billie Joe said as he stood up and walked towards Draco. "Please, tell me what happened to your face."

"It was my father in the park." Draco said with a blank tone. His voice was slightly shakey as he looked at the ground slightly.

"You two did look alike." Billie Joe began. But, Draco quickly cut him off.

"I'm nothing like him!" Draco said icily as he turned and glared at Billie Joe. He quickly realized that he was being rude and looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold."

"It's fine." Billie said as he stepped towards Draco. "Did your father do that to you?"

Draco nodded slightly as he choked on tears. "He killed my mother and when I yelled at him..."

"I get it..." Billie Joe said quietly and he looked at Draco. "I understand how you feel Draco."

Draco turned and looked at Billie Joe. He looked into Draco's grey eyes and felt his chest burn. When the first tear slipped from Draco's eyes, Billie Joe-without a thought- wrapped his arms around Draco and held him close. He slowly brought his lips to Draco's forehead and kissed it lightly. When Billie Joe moved his lips, Draco placed his head on Billie Joe's shoulder. He sobbed there for what seemed like ages as Billie Joe held him close. Billie JOe couldn't explain it but for some reason, this felt right. It felt perfect. When Draco pulled away, his eyes were red and Billie Joe's shirt was wet.

"I'm sorry." Draco said with a slight laugh as he dusted on Billie Joe's shirt. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. It's just water." Billie Joe said as he smiled at Draco. "I want you to feel comfortable here."

"I'm fine." Draco said as he blushed deeply. Billie Joe noticed that he and Draco were still locked into an embrace. Suddenly, the door burst open and Mike was standing there. Mike smirked goofily and began to laugh.

"Sorry to intrude." He said evilly. Draco and Billie Joe both blushed entirely as they jumped apart. Mike noticed Draco's face and whistled low. "Dang, what happened to your face dude?"

"Long story." Billie Joe said as the stepped towards the bathroom. "Wanna help me get him cleaned up?"

"Sure." Mike said with a shrug. "Got nothing better to do."

Billie Joe and Mike set forth on the task of cleaning up Draco's bloody face. Draco flinched every now and then from Mike's hand.

"Mike, you need to be more gentle." Billie Joe said angrily.

"Well, it won't come off." Mike said as he grabbed onto the back of Draco's head and scrubbed on his face.

"Ow!" Draco yelled pushing him away. "Get off me you great oaf!"

Mike scowled at him as Draco rubbed his forehead gently. He looked at Mike angrily. Billie Joe stepped foreward. "Let me do it."

He took Draco's chin in his hand lightly as he brushed his blonde hair back. He took the rag from Mike and lightly brushed it across Draco's face. When all of the blood was cleared, he stepped back and admired his handy work. "There, all cleaned up."

Draco smiled at him and looked around the room.

"So, where am I sleeping?" He asked catiously.

"Well, you can stay in here I guess. I'll go stay in Mike's room or something." Billie Joe said as he began to kick cans and clothes around the room trying to clean up. Draco shook his head.

"No. This is your house, I don't wanna take your room from you." Draco said with a slight smile.

"Blondie could always share my room." Mike said with a sarcastic wink. Draco did not look too pleased with this idea, which made Billie Joe laugh to himself.

"No it's fine. Draco and I can just share my room." He said as he smiled at Draco. Draco nodded and smiled too. They both blushed and looked away from each other. Billie Joe felt an odd sensation in his stomach and for the first time, he felt nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awkward Nerves.

As it got later, the nerves only intensified. Draco'd never shared a bed with anyone, not including inanimate objects such as a pillow for example. He blamed the nerves on seeing his mother killed only a few hours before. His mind tended to wander to places he never wanted to think about. Like now. He thought of how he must of looked when he had one of the many breakdowns of the day. Why would anyone be able to look at him and not be repulsed. Anyone he knew would of walked away without so much as a second glance. Billie Joe was different. Something about Billie changed Draco. Maybe it was the way his soft smooth voice sounded to his ears. He craved it. The gentle twangs of the guitar strings against Billie's soft, angelic voice...

Suddenly Draco snapped back to reality. What was he thinking? Boys where only supposed to think that way about girls! Why was he thinking of Billie Joe like that? They're friends! Friends don't think this way. At least all of Draco's friends never felt that way. His mind wandered back to when he was taken back to the room. How Billie held him in his arms. Chin atop his head, even though he was conciderably shorter, and he kissed him. Not on the lips, or the nose. The forehead. A humble, small, kiss on the forehead. Draco shivered at the memory, and wondered why he didn't respond the the uncalled for action. This was the total opposite of how he usually acted. He was becoming soft, like Potter. This made Draco sneer. _Perfect Potter_, Draco thought. But inside, he still felt a twang of jealousy for the life Potter had.

He looked over at what appered to be a clock, but Draco wasn't sure. Muggle objects confused him. Especially the concept of electricity. It was 8:37, but he was tired as Hell. Time differences, how he hated them.

His thoughts we're interupted by the sound of footsteps entering the room. He looked up to Billie Joe's sister scowling down at his blonde head. A look of confusion spread over his face. What did he do?

"Okay." Marci began, "Why in freaking Hell, can you have that hair color, and not me!"

Draco just laughed. He laughed so hard he fell over and hit his head on the wall. That made Marci jump, but Draco just kept laughing.

"What's so freaking funny? I asked you a question! What do you bleach your hair with? Cause what I got doesn't work." She said pointing at the faded blonde in her hair which obviously wasn't her real hair color.

"Umm," Draco said while still chuckling under his breath, "I've never bleached my hair. It's always been like this. I don't even know what bleaching hair means!"

He burst into another fit of laughter as Marci left the room pouting, unsatisfyed with Draco's answer. He didn't care. He was actually happy here. He'd never been so happy in his life.

Billie Joe walked in with his toothbrush in one hand, shirt in the other. Immediately, he stopped laughing, but a slight smile was still on his face. Draco couldn't help but stare. He was, perfect. Draco looked at Billie Joe unable to tear his eyes away from his perfect chest. The smile on his face decreased. He had the nerves again, but this time he felt a bit of a rush. Cheeks Burning, he looked away. He was so confused. So incredibly confused.

"You made my sister throw a tantrum." Billie Joe said with a stern, serious look on his face, Draco shrank back to it, unsure why, Billie continued. "No one get's under her skin that bad!"

He laughed a little bit, but he noticed Draco didn't get the joke.

"I-Is th-hat a bad thi-ing?" Draco stuttered. He was definately nervous.

Maybe it was because he was scared. He was just abused by his father, and his mother died recently, He began to think about what he said earlier, because he wasn't focusing about what Draco was saying as apposed to Draco's face, which he couldn't help but stare at. Then he realized...

_"He killed my mother and when I yelled at him..."_

The words echoed over and over. _Was she just... _murdered_? When? In _this_ town? Do the police know? Did Draco see it... happen?_ He thought he should answer Draco's question before he asked anything out loud.

"No, Draco," Billie Joe said in a low tone as he sat down on the bed next to him. He was distant in thought, "it's a good thing..."

His voice trailed off into silence, still wondering, until he was brought back to reality by the touch of Draco's hand on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco said softly, "You seem a billion klicks away."

"Draco, did...Well what you said earlier about your mom..." Billie Joe said looking at the floor akwardly. "Did she really get murdered? Like right in front of you?"

Draco took the this well, not a single tear was shed from his gorgeous grey eyes as Draco nodded solemnly. He decided to drop the conversation there. He was furious as it was. Not only because he didn't have another excuse to touch Draco, but because of what Lucius was capable of. What he did to Draco's mother and what he did to Draco. He was unsure why he thought of Draco in the ways he did, but he couldn't refuse his feelings. It was just a crush; it couldn't be love. Could it? The feeling of confusion was drowned out by the anger in him. He was cursing up and down, threatening to kill Lucius if he ever saw him, but his rage was ceased when Draco grabed his hand. He exploded with a massive array of emotions and hormones. Just by one touch. He was wanting so much more but he would never tell. He could tell by the look on Draco's face he wanted more as well, but he withdrew his hand anyway and ran it through his pale hair, revealing the small scar on his forehead.

He noticed Draco look at the clock, so Billie followed his gaze, it was 9:53. His mom should be home any minute, and he was scared they would all be kicked out again.

"Okay, so what do you have in that trunk of yours?" Said Billie Joe trying to change the subject.

Draco got up and silently dragged the trunk infront of Billie Joe and sat down on the bed. Unsnapped the straps on either sides of the trunk and flung it open. It was filled with Green and Silver colors, and robes of black with a patch on the right side that said Slytherin and had a majestic green snake. Billie Joe was amazed. He'd never seen clothes like that. Draco took notice to his amazment and looked worried.

"I thought I put a charm on those so muggles couldn't see..." Draco whispered, probably thinking no one else could hear him.

"What's a muggle?" asked Billie, with his head slightly tilted to the left. He'd stumped Draco. He was definatly hiding something. "Nevermind... It's okay, I don't need to know."

The sound of tires crunching gravel interupted the conversation. Mom was home.

"Come on..." Billie Joe whispered as he crept toward the door of his bedroom. He knew nothing would happen if he went downstairs before she walked in the door, but he wasn't quick enough tonight. Today was encased in devistation. This only added to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey my dear readers.

I just recently saw all the new comments on this story and am thrilled to know that so many people are interested in it.

However, my co author hasn't been talking with me for quite some time so I cannot continue it exactly.

I don't know enough about Billy and his life to continue it without feeling icky.

So, I will be deleting this itself, taking the general idea and changing it to a HarryxDraco fic.

I hope you guys will still read along for me! I am sorry, I really am.

I love you guys! :) Look out for the rewrite, I am going to start it tonight.


End file.
